superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daphne Dean
Daphne Dean grew up in Fallville, Iowa and was the childhood sweetheart of Barry Allen. She is a famous movie star. To her millions of movie fans she is known as the ‘Starlight’ girl. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Daphne grew up to be an actress, eventually landing the lead role in the film Belle of Atlanta. To publicize the film, her agent, Mr. Fowler, arranged to have the premiere take place in Fallville while Barry was home visiting his parents. Mr. Fowler instructed Daphne to act as if she were falling in love with him again, hoping to create headlines. Daphne and Barry spent an afternoon together after her arrival in town getting reacquainted. The following evening, there was a masked ball in honor of the movie's premiere, at which Daphne reenacted a scene from the film. In it, she, a Confederate spy, is captured by Union soldiers. However, the soldiers turned out to be criminals, who kidnapped Daphne and stole the valuable jewels she was wearing as part of her costume. Barry quickly changed into the Flash and apprehended them. The incident provided a good deal of publicity for Daphne and the movie, but afterwards she realized she was falling in love with Barry again.As revealed in The Flash #126 (February, 1962). Eventually getting over Barry, Daphne began to fall in love with the Flash. She planned a shopping trip to Central City and arranged to meet him. Hoping to let her down easily, the speedster attempted to convince her that his superspeed was nothing more than a publicity stunt. However, while they talked, he witnessed a bank robbery about to occur. Hoping to hide his true speed from her, he attempted to distract her by pointing out a Flash toy in a store window while he captured the robbers. After Daphne returned home, she sent the Flash a letter saying that she had seen his reflection in the window and knew that he had hidden the truth from her, but that she understood why he had done what he did.As revealed in The Flash #132 (November, 1962). Years later, after Barry had married Iris West, Daphne and a Hollywood producer, Max Jayston attempted to convince Barry and everyone else that she had amnesia in order to convince the producers that she’d be perfect for a role as an amnesia victim.As revealed in The Flash #248, #249 and #250 (May, 1977 - June 1977). To make amends, she put on a disguise to look like Barry's wife Iris when Leonard Snart’s little sister, Lisa Snart (aka the Golden Glider) attempted to kill her.As revealed in The Flash #250 and #251 (June 1977 - July, 1977). The Flash had realized that her weapon could only be set for one specific person, and Daphne would be in no danger.As revealed in The Flash #251 (July, 1977). A few weeks later, Daphne is a co-host on a telethon hosted by Justice League and the SuperFriends.As revealed in [[Super Friends 5|''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #5 ]] (June 1, 1977). Appearances ''Daphne did not appear in any episodes of the Superfriends. Super Friends (comic book) *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #5'' (June 1, 1977) – Mentioned Only Notes *Daphne Dean first appeared in The Flash #126 (February, 1962). * She was created by John Broome and Carmine Infantino. External Links * See Daphne Dean (New Earth) at the DC Database. References Category:Characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters